Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{y}{10} + \dfrac{7y}{3}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $10$ and $3$ $\lcm(10, 3) = 30$ $ n = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{y}{10} + \dfrac{10}{10} \cdot \dfrac{7y}{3} $ $n = \dfrac{3y}{30} + \dfrac{70y}{30}$ $n = \dfrac{3y +70y}{30}$ $n = \dfrac{73y}{30}$